


heaven't you heard - tłumaczenie

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Photographer Harry, Teacher Louis, Winter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: Harry Styles był zakochany w Louisie Tomlinsonie odkąd mieli po osiemnaście lat. Po sześciu latach razem, Harry jest gotowy oświadczyć się miłości swego życia. Święta Bożego Narodzenia są idealnym czasem na romantyczne oświadczyny, ale jego mający dobre chęci przyjaciele i rodzina (włączając w to samozwańczego najlepszego przyjaciela Nialla) wydają się krzyżować każde jego plany.Lub cztery razy, gdy Harry próbuje się oświadczyć i jeden raz, gdy mu się udaje.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	heaven't you heard - tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [haven't you heard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563441) by [allwaswell16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwaswell16/pseuds/allwaswell16). 



Zimowy, chłodny powiew londyńskiego powietrza uderza w Harry’ego, gdy wychodzi z taksówki i kieruje się do budynku. Może niemal poczuć nadciągającą burzę. Nie to, że Harry nie kocha tutejszej zimy, ale czasami ciężko jest wrócić z sesji zdjęciowej na Ibizie do nadciągającego śniegu w domu. Przewiesza swoją torbę ze sprzętem fotograficznym przez ramię i ciągnie swoją walizkę, omijając ciągle zepsutą windę, kierując się do schodów. Wciąga walizkę i torbę przez dwa piętra, przeklinając dzień, w którym namówił Louisa na wynajęcie tego mieszkania. Nie może jednak na to narzekać, chyba, że chce usłyszeć, jak Louis śpiewa „A nie mówiłem”. Louis ułożył nawet taniec do tej piosenki. Takie jest życie, gdy twój chłopak jest nauczycielem teatralnym.

Harry wzdycha, gdy dochodzi do drzwi ich mieszkania i widzi, że są szeroko otwarte. Wie, że to nie Louis zostawił je w taki sposób, bo mężczyzna już do niego pisał, informując, że się spóźni przez nagłą próbę szkolnego przedstawienia _Opowieści Wigilijnej._

Zostawia walizkę przy drzwiach i chowa torbę ze sprzętem do szafy, zanim woła:

\- Niall! Jesteś tu?

\- Tutaj, stary. – Niall odpowiada.

Harry podąża za jego głosem do własnej sypialni.

\- Niall, dlaczego przeszukujesz szufladę z moją bielizną? – pyta, obserwując, jak Niall rzuca bokserkami na podłogę.

\- Szukam czekolady. Wiem, że czasami ją tu chowasz, żeby Louis nie zjadł wszystkiego.

\- Wiem, że to bezcelowe, znów o tym wspominać, ale mógłbyś, proszę nie przychodzić do naszego domu, gdy nas w nim nie ma?

Niall śmieje się.

\- Dobre, Harry. No, no, no. Co my tu mamy?

Harry opada na łóżko.

\- Zatem znalazłeś czekoladę? W porządku, bierz ją.

Niall obraca się, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte.

\- Nie, ale znalazłem to! – Niall otwiera małe pudełeczko na biżuterię, w którym jest srebrna, męska obrączka. – Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? – pyta.

Harry zeskakuje z łóżka.

\- Niall! Kurwa, nie widziałeś tego, w porządku?

\- Och, ależ widziałem! Nie mogę tego odzobaczyć, stary. – Niall rzuca się na łóżko, wciąż trzymając pudełeczko i patrząc na pierścionek z serduszkami w oczach. – Więc, kiedy to robimy? Masz jakiś plan? Zaplanujmy to teraz!

Harry wyrywa pudełko z jego rąk.

\- Niall, ostrzegam cię. Nie wtrącaj się w to. Nic ci nie powiem. Po prostu... po prostu udawaj, że tego nie widziałeś. I nie mów nikomu, na litość boską.

Niall wygina usta w podkówkę, patrząc na niego smutnymi, błagającymi oczami.

\- Ale Harry, myślę, że naprawdę powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym, jak zamierzamy oświadczyć się Lou.

\- Niall.

\- Tak?

\- Ty nie oświadczasz się Louisowi

\- Cóż, nie całkiem sam. Oczywiście, że nie. Ty też tam będziesz!

\- Niall!

\- Co?

\- _My_ nie oświadczamy się Louisowi. _Ja_ mu się oświadczam.

Niall pociąga nosem.

\- W porządku.. Widzę jak to jest. Odcinasz mnie od całej zabawy. Mnie, twojego najstarszego przyjaciela.

\- Nie jesteś moim najstarszym przyjacielem. Znamy cię odkąd tu zamieszkaliśmy, od jakichś ośmiu miesięcy.

Niall znów pociąga nosem.

\- W porządku. Zatem, twojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Niall. Jezu, po prostu proszę, nic nie mów. Nikomu. Proszę, błagam cię. Chcę, żeby to była niespodzianka. Chcę, żeby było idealnie. Więc proszę, proszę, po prostu o tym zapomnij. Daj mi to zrobić po mojemu, nie wtrącając się.

Niall wzdycha dramatycznie.

\- W porządku. W końcu jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie martw się, H. Moje usta są zamknięte.

***

Niall wchodzi do pubu i rozgląda się, dopóki nie dostrzega rudych włosów, których szukał. Zauważa Eda i opada na miejsce naprzeciw niego. Przesuwa talerz Eda przez stół i bierze kilka frytek, wkładając je do ust.

\- Więc, zgadnij, co odkryłem? – pyta, a okruszki opadają na stół.

Ed zabiera swój talerz z powrotem.

\- Nie wiem, Niall. Wydaje się, że odkryłeś, gdzie jem, kiedy nagrywam w pobliżu.

Niall prycha.

\- To żadne odkrycie, stary. Mam coś o wiele większego niż to.

Ed unosi brew.

\- Czyżby?

\- Tak. Zaręczamy się!

\- Ehm. Tak?

\- Tak! Znalazłem pierścionek zaręczynowy ukryty w majtkach Harry’ego!

\- Nawet nie wiem co mam na to powiedzieć, jeśli mam być szczery.

\- Edward! Nie jesteś podekscytowany? Jak sądzisz, kiedy to zrobi?

\- Kiedy kto co zrobi?

Niall uderza dłonią w stół.

\- Jezu, Ed. Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz? Harry zamierza oświadczyć się Louisowi!

\- Ach! To wspaniała wiadomość! Kiedy zamierza się oświadczyć?

\- O tym mówiłem, Ed. Nie wiem. Nie powiedział mi. Mówi, że chce, żeby to była “niespodzianka” i “tajemnica”, i nie chce, żeby ktoś się “wtrącał” i “nikomu nie mów, Niall, na litość boską”. – Niall powtarza, naśladując głos Harry’ego najlepiej, jak potrafi, kreśląc palcami cudzysłowie w powietrzu.

\- Właściwie, to nieźle go naśladujesz.

\- Dzięki, ćwiczyłem.

\- Cóż, brzmi jak powinniśmy pozwolić mu działać.

Niall patrzy na niego niedowierzająco.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że żartujesz.

Ed wzrusza ramionami. Niall zastanawia się jak może w ogóle rozważać nic nie robienie w związku z tym.

\- Musimy tam być, kiedy to się stanie! Powinniśmy być częścią tego! Jesteśmy ich przyjaciółmi! Jestem ich najlepszym przyjacielem!

\- Zayn jest najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa.

Niall patrzy na niego gniewnie.

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Tylko do tego, że to właśnie dlatego w ogóle ich znam. Zacząłem pisać piosenki z Liamem, a Zayn jest jego chłopakiem. A potem poznałem Louisa, bo jest najlepszym przyjacielem Zayna.

\- Wciąż nie widzę do czego zmierzasz.

\- Najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego jest Nick Grimshaw. – Wskazuje Ed.

Niall mruży oczy.

\- Celebryci się nie liczą.

\- Cóż, zatem kim ja jestem, do cholery?

\- Dokładnie. W każdym razie, kiedy Liam tu będzie?

\- Skąd wiesz, że Liam przy…

Drzwi pubu otwierają się i powiew zimowego powietrza wkrada się do środka z Liamem i Zyanem, gdy wchodzą do pubu. Niall szczerzy się do Eda. Ledwo może powstrzymać entuzjazm.

\- Chłopcy! Mam wiadomości! – Niall ogłasza, gdy tylko są w pobliżu stołu.

\- Chryste. Pozwól mi najpierw napić się piwa. Miałem okropny dzień – mówi Zayn.

Liam rzuca mu współczujące spojrzenie i odwraca się do nich, by powiedzieć:

\- Koniec semestru zawsze go stresuje.

Niall zaciska usta. Oni zmniejszają jego radość z tego, że wie wszystko jako pierwszy.

\- Uczysz sztuki – mówi.

Zayn rzuca mu złe spojrzenie.

\- Tak, uczę. Co sugerujesz, Niall?

Niall decyduje się zignorować to na rzecz powiedzenia im swoich wiadomości.

\- Nic. Możesz się napić, jak tylko wam to powiem… Larry się zaręcza!

\- Kto to jest Larry? – Liam pyta. Zayn wzrusza ramionami, wyraźnie niezainteresowany. Ed tylko się śmieje.

Niall potrząsa głową.

\- Larry! Jak, Louis i Harry. No wiecie... Larry. To, jak, nazwa ich związku.

Liam wygląda na zmieszanego.

\- Kto nazywa ich Larrym? Ja ich tak nie nazywam, a ty? – pyta Zayna.

Zayn przewraca oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Nie zamierzam nazywać ich Larry. – Liam oświadcza. – Nie potrzebuję więcej powodów, by Louis walił mnie po głowie.

\- GAHHH! – Niall krzyczy i wstaje. – Przegapiacie najważniejsze! Oni się zaręczają! Harry zamierza się oświadczyć! Znalazłem pierścionek w jego gaciach! – Sapie i czuje się nieco lepiej. Cóż, przynajmniej na tyle, by znów usiąść.

\- Ach! – mówi Liam. Jego oczy marszczą się, gdy się uśmiecha. Niall kocha to, kiedy twarz Liama wygląda w taki sposób. W końcu ktoś rozumie. – Cóż, to wspaniała wiadomość. Czy to niespodzianka? Nie mogę się doczekać, by usłyszeć jak poszło.

Niall jest zbulwersowany. Co jest nie tak z tymi ludźmi?

\- Usłyszeć, jak poszło? Liam, stary, powinniśmy tam być. Powinniśmy być tego częścią! JESTEM JEGO NAJLEPSZYM PRZYJACIELEM!

Liam marszczy brwi.

\- Kogo?

\- Ich obu… - Niall zaczyna.

\- Żadnego z nich… - Zayn mówi w tym samym czasie.

Niall spogląda na nich groźnie, a Zayn się uśmiecha.

\- Wyglądasz jak kotek, stary. Wybacz, Louis jest mój, kolego. Poważnie, powinniście być mi wdzięczni. Jest utrapieniem.

Rozlega się mamrocząca zgoda.

\- I, stary, nie chciałbyś być najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego. Zabierałby cię na pokazy mody i do sklepów vintage. Lepiej zostawić to Grimshawowi. – Zayn mu doradza.

Niall wzdycha; Zayn ma rację.

***

Louis je swoje jedzenie, nawet nie czując smaku. Jego myśli kręcą się wokół ostatnich przygotowań do szkolnego przedstawienia. Zajmuje to trochę czasu, ale w końcu zauważa, że Zayn na niego patrzy.

\- Tak?

\- Huh?

\- Gapisz się na mnie. Wiem, że jestem ładny, ale myślałem, że w końcu uodporniłeś się na moje piękno.

Zayn parska.

\- Mamy wszystko pomalowane. Przyniesiemy to dzisiaj po południu.

\- Ale to nie dlatego się na mnie patrzyłeś.

Zayn posyła mu dziwne spojrzenie, które Louis nie wie jak zinterpretować. To niepokojące. Zazwyczaj od razu potrafi wyczuć, o czym myśli Zayn.

\- Ehm, więc… ty i Harry.

Louis zamiera, czekając na resztę zdania, które nie nadchodzi.

\- Uh, tak. Ja i Harry. Harry i ja, co?

\- Więc, jak, u was wszystko w porządku i w ogóle? – Zayn spogląda w górę, jakby oczekiwał odpowiedzi gdzieś na suficie.

\- Cóż… jestem zestresowany. Więc nie wiem, jak „w porządku” czuję się w tej chwili. Ale tak, poza tym, wszystko w porządku.

\- Więc, między wami jest całkiem poważnie?

Okej, to robi się dziwne.

\- To naprawdę dziwne, Zayn. Mieszkamy razem już niemal rok. Jest moim chłopakiem od sześciu lat. Ed i Liam napisali hit o tym, jak zakochaliśmy się w sobie, mając po osiemnaście lat. Myślę, że to może być poważne.

\- Okej, więc jesteś szczęśliwy. Wspaniale.

_Co?_

\- Co?

Zayn wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie wiem. Po prostu sprawdzam czy coś. Pomyślałem, że zapytam.

\- I zajęło ci to sześć lat, by zapytać, czy jestem szczęśliwy w tym związku?

Zayn ponownie wzrusza ramionami.

\- Cóż, jestem, tak sądzę. To znaczy, głównie. – Louis marszczy brwi. Jest szczęśliwy z Harrym, prawda? – Cóż, oboje jesteśmy zajęci, a on dużo pracuje. I podróżuje. Przypuszczam, że tak to jest, gdy jest się fotografem.

\- Tak. Więc, rozmawialiście o przyszłości? Jak, macie jakieś plany?

Louis gapi się na Zayna. On i Harry niemal nigdy się nie kłócą, ale ich ostatnia kłótnia była dość poważna. Louis przełyka ciężko ślinę.

\- Um, cóż, nieco trudno dyskutować o przyszłości, kiedy twój chłopak lata po całym świecie. – Słyszy gorycz we własnym głosie. – Ale jest w porządku. Harry woli raczej ignorować fakt, że jest ciągle zmęczony, nie mamy czasu na to, by razem wyjechać na wakacje i nie mielibyśmy czasu by zaplanować wesele, a co dopiero małżeństwo.

Zayn wygląda na zszokowanego.

\- Posłuchaj, to nie tak, że nienawidzę pracy Harry’ego. To tylko… nie wiem. Muszę przetrwać święta, a potem zobaczymy na czym stoimy. Musimy zobaczyć jakie są nasze priorytety. – Louis wstaje. – Cóż, lepiej wrócę do pracy.

Louis idzie korytarzami z powrotem do audytorium. To była dziwna rozmowa. Nieco przykra, jeśli ma być szczery. Och, cóż, on i Harry rozgryzą to. Jak zawsze. Tak nie będzie cały czas. Może Harry dostanie ten awans wcześniej, niż później. Louis zaczyna nucić „It’s Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas” i nie poświęca temu więcej uwagi.

***

\- Myślę, że Louis chce zerwać z Harrym po świętach.

\- Co? – Ed spogląda na Zayna.

\- Co? – woła Liam.

\- CO?! – Nial zeskakuje z kanapy i potrząsa ramionami Zayna. – CO WIESZ?! CO SIĘ DZIEJE?! POMOCY!!! DLACZEGO, BOŻE, DLACZEGO?! MIŁOŚĆ NIE ŻYJE! _–_ Rzuca się na kanapę, opadając na twarz, z nogami przerzuconymi przed Eda.

Ed zrzuca go z siebie.

\- Więc, co sprawia, że myślisz, że Louis ma zamiar zerwać z Harrym?

\- Cóż, rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj o Harrym. I, jak, mówił o tym, jak nie mają czasu dla siebie. I o pracy Harry’ego, i wydawał się trochę zasmucony. A potem powiedział, że musi przetrwać święta i zobaczyć, co dalej. Ale wiecie, nie brzmiał jak koleś, który czeka na oświadczyny albo jak koleś, który powie „tak”.

\- Okej, więc może to tylko nieporozumienie. – Ed mówi rozsądnie.

\- To nie brzmi świetnie – mówi Liam, marszcząc brwi.

Niall jęczy w poduszki.

\- Więc, jak, powinniśmy coś zrobić, czy… - Zayn zaczyna.

Niall zeskakuje z kanapy.

\- NIE MOŻEMY POZWOLIĆ, BY HARRY SIĘ OŚWIADCZYŁ! Musimy go powstrzymać. Jeśli oświadczy się, a Louis powie “nie”, to będzie koniec. Koniec wszystkiego. KONIEC LARRY’EGO! Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Musimy pomóc im przetrwać święta, a potem się przegrupujemy. Musimy mieć plan. Musimy powstrzymać Harry’ego od działania i przypomnieć Louisowi, że jest zakochany w Harrym. – Niall chodzi w tę i z powrotem po pokoju. – Musimy przewidzieć kiedy i gdzie Harry może się oświadczyć i pokrzyżować mu plany. Nie możemy pozwolić, by miłość umarła na naszych oczach!

***

\- Ed, stary, to bardzo miłe, że urządzasz dla mnie imprezę w moje urodziny. To znaczy, to Wigilia. Zwykle nie mam przyjęcia. Nie chcę nadużywać twojej uprzejmości. Ale muszę powiedzieć, że to miłe.

Oczy Louisa marszczą się w kącikach. Harry uwielbia ten jego uśmiech i nagle jest szczęśliwy, że jego plan oświadczyn przy kolacji przy świecach się dzisiaj nie wydarzy. To miłe, móc choć raz świętować urodziny Louisa razem z ich przyjaciółmi faktycznie w dzień jego urodzin.

\- Jasne, Lou. Mam największy dom, więc Niall nie zostawił mi dużego wyboru – mówi i nagle milknie.

\- Co?

\- Nic.

Harry obejmuje Louisa ramieniem.

\- Cóż, miałem zaplanowaną romantyczną kolację, ale to może poczekać. Po prostu zabierzemy wszystko jutro do mojej mamy, więc jedzenie się nie zmarnuje.

\- Przykro mi, H. – mówi Ed. Jego oczy nie błyszczą tak samo jak zawsze, gdy patrzy na dłoń Harry’ego, na jego palce ułożone na krzywiźnie ciała Louisa. Czy Ed czuje się źle, że przypadkiem przeszkodził w ich kolacji?

\- W porządku. – Zapewnia go. – Louis powinien świętować. Każdego dnia. – dodaje, poruszając brwiami.

Louis przewraca oczami i wymyka się z jego uścisku.

\- Nie mam pojęcia jak sprawiasz, że słowo „świętować” wydaje się sprośne. – Uchyla się, gdy Harry sięga do niego, a Harry patrzy, jak Louis rzuca się dramatycznie w ramiona Nicka. – Uratuj mnie od twojego rozpustnego przyjaciela!

Nick spogląda na Louisa z rozbawieniem, ale obejmuje go ochronnie ramionami. Przy uchu Harry’ego rozlega się głos.

\- Co Grimmy wyprawia?

\- Niall! Kurwa. Wystraszyłeś mnie.

\- Cóż, co ten wysoki, tleniony dupek wyprawia z Louisem?

Harry gapi się na Nialla.

\- Cóż, po pierwsze, ty też masz tlenione włosy, więc nie wiem, czy chcesz używać tego jako obrazę.

\- Psh. Moje nie są tlenione, to naturalny kolor w moim sercu.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co to właściwie znaczy. Poza tym, ten dupek jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

\- Nie zaczynaj znowu z tymi bzdurami. – Niall odpowiada, rzucając Nickowi spojrzenie pełne nienawiści. Harry zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że zachowanie Nialla stało się takie dziwne.

\- W każdym razie, jak tam plan oświadczyn? Myślę, że powinieneś poczekać. Zaplanujmy chwilowe przeczekanie. Wiesz, po świętach.

\- Co? – Harry patrzy na niego, zdumiony. – Myślałem, że byłeś tym podekscytowany. Czy chcę w ogóle wiedzieć, dlaczego teraz chcesz, bym poczekał?

Dziwna emocja przebiega przez twarz Nialla.

\- Ha, ha! Nie, nie, nie. To nic. Chcę tylko, żeby to było wyjątkowe. Chcę podtrzymać miłość przy życiu!

\- Wydaje mi się, że nigdy nie słyszałem, by ktoś powiedział “ha, ha” zamiast się zaśmiać. I nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

\- Tylko pomyśl o tym, Harry. Nie chcesz, by to było znaczące? Myślę, że potrzebujesz więcej czasu by to rozplanować. Zaplanować coś ekstrawagancko romantycznego.

Może Niall ma rację. Może powinien bardziej się do tego przyłożyć. Przygląda się, jak Niall przebiega przez pokój i wskakuje na plecy Grimmy’ego, skutecznie przerywając jego uścisk z Louisem. Nick chwyta Nialla i trzyma go do góry nogami, gdy Louis zaczyna wyklepywać rytm na jego tyłku i Niall wyje z oburzenia. Tak, Niall ma rację. Louis zasługuje na coś dramatycznego i specjalnego. Będzie musiał o tym pomyśleć.

***

Louis kocha Boże Narodzenie w Holmes Chapel. Jeśli nie może być z własną rodziną na święta, to jest to dokładnie to miejsce, w którym lubi być. Rozgląda się po pokoju i uświadamia sobie, że ich też uważa za własną rodzinę. Zastanawia się kiedy to się stało. Prawdopodobnie lata temu. Patrzy jak Harry, nieco podchmielony i z zaróżowionymi policzkami, opowiada okropnie oklepane kawały Robinowi, podczas gdy mężczyzna i Anne przechodzą między kuchnią a salonem, by wszystkiego dopilnować. Louis prawdopodobnie powinien pomóc, ale najpierw musi iść się wysikać.

Wychodzi na korytarz i kieruje się do łazienki, kiedy podsłuchuje rozmowę telefoniczną Gemmy.

\- Tak, Niall. Pamiętam. Mogę już iść świętować Boże Narodzenie z moją rodziną? – Przerywa, słuchając jego odpowiedzi. – O mój Boże. Nie, ja nie… Okej, rozłączam się. – Stuka w ekran i kończy połączenie, i zauważa Louisa.

Louis unosi brwi, zaciekawiony.

\- Od kiedy rozmawiasz z Niallem przez telefon?

\- J-ja… - odpowiada. – Ehm. Niall i ja przyjaźnimy się. Tak. Dzwonił, by złożyć mi życzenia.

\- Przyjaźnicie się? – Louis się uśmiecha się złośliwie. – Jasne.

\- O Boże. To nie to, co myślisz. Ja nie... – Gemma przerywa i patrzy na Louisa z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Lou, chcę tylko żebyś wiedział, że uważam cię za rodzinę. My wszyscy tak cię traktujemy.

\- Um, dzięki, Gem. Ja też uważam was za swoją rodzinę.

Gmma kładzie swoje dłonie na jego ramionach.

\- Chcę się tylko upewnić, że wiesz, jak ważny jesteś dla nas wszystkich. Nigdy nie złamałbyś naszych serc, prawda?

\- Co? – Louis mówi, zmieszany, gdy Gemma puszcza go i odchodzi korytarzem.

To było dziwne. Louis potrząsa głową i korzysta z ubikacji, zanim wraca do kuchni.

Pomaga Anne rozłożyć talerze i zanosi półmiski z jedzeniem. Wszyscy zbierają się wokół stołu, gdy Harry wstaje, by wznieść toast. Gemma podskakuje na swoim krześle.

\- Hej, H. Masz coś przeciwko temu, bym w tym roku ja wzniosła toast?

\- Och. – Harry mówi, gdy patrzy na nią, zaskoczony, ale posłusznie siada. – Jasne, Gem. Proszę bardzo.

Louis wymienia spojrzenia z Harrym, gdy Gemma poetycko wspomina każdą, najmniejszą rzecz jaką pamięta z zeszłego roku; wiele z nich zawiera każde spotkanie z Louisem i to, jak ważną rolę odgrywa w ich rodzinie. Louis czuje, że jego uszy robią się czerwone, ale Harry po prostu chwyta jego dłoń i ściska lekko. Długość jej toastu sprawia, że nikt inny nie ma czasu na powiedzenie czegoś więcej, bo nikt nie chce, by idealnie upieczony indyk zrobił się zimny.

Louis objada się pieczonymi ziemniakami, indykiem, pasztecikami i pikantną, czerwoną kapustą, a także świątecznym puddingiem, aż nic więcej nie może się zmieścić w jego żołądku. Drzemka nagle brzmi jak bardzo dobry plan, ale Gemma wydaje się być dziś pełna pomysłów.

\- Proszę, chłopcy, proszę! Proszę, Lou? Harry? Ze względu na nostalgię?

\- Mogę oglądać Disneya, jeśli to oznacza, że nie muszę opuszczać tej kanapy. – Louis jęczy, przyciskając dłoń do brzucha.

Wtula się w rozciągnięte ramiona Harry’ego, a Harry układa swoją wielką dłoń na tej Louisa. Zasypiają w połowie Małej Syrenki, ale Louis o to nie dba. Później, Harry w końcu przebudza go na tyle, by wziąć go w ramiona i zanieść do swojej starej sypialni. I jest zupełnie nieświadomy pierścionka zaręczynowego, który wypalał dziurę w kieszeni Harry’ego przez cały dzień.

***

\- Lou? Looouuuu. Pora wstawać, kochanie – mówi Harry, całując czoło Louisa.

Louis nawet się nie rusza, więc Harry przeciąga się i idzie do łazienki, wracając do wciąż śpiącego chłopaka w swoim łóżku. Harry siada w nogach łóżka i po prostu podziwia go przez chwilę. Już niedługo będzie nazywał tego mężczyznę swoim narzeczonym, a potem, w końcu, swoim mężem. Leniwy uśmiech rozświetla jego twarz na tę myśl.

Zaspane, niebieskie oczy otwierają się i przyłapują go.

\- Myślałem, że te czasy, gdy gapisz się na mnie, kiedy śpię, już minęły.

\- Nigdy, kochanie. – Harry śmieje się. – Wciąż będę patrzeć jak śpisz, nawet, gdy będziemy mieć po osiemdziesiąt lat.

Louis uśmiecha się, ale jego powieki ponownie opadają.

\- Ale, ale, Lou. Musimy się zbierać. Chcę być u twojej mamy wcześniej, by pomóc w kuchni.

Louis jęczy, ale Harry wie, że rozumie, że muszą wyjechać wcześnie. To niemal niemożliwe, by przygotować tak duży obiad z małymi dziećmi wokoło. Jay zdecydowanie potrzebuje wsparcia. Harry uśmiecha się do niego czule i ustawia budzik na pięć minut na telefonie. Szybko zwiększa głośność, wybiera „Pour Some Sugar on Me” i kładzie komórkę na poduszce, obok głowy Louisa. Wychodzi z pokoju, by przygotować śniadanie i herbatę, nim wyjadą do Doncaster.

Kilka minut później rozlega się piosenka Def Leppard, głośny krzyk i głuchy łoskot. Louis wchodzi do pomieszczenia parę minut później, uroczo rozczochrany i marudny. Bez słowa bierze od Harry’ego kubek z herbatą Yorkshire i podnosi drugą rękę, pokazując mu środkowy palec. Opada na krzesło i siorbie swoją herbatę. Harry kładzie przed nim talerz, ale nim Louis zaczyna jeść, Harry pociera kciukiem jego policzek. Louis spogląda na niego, a jego oczy nagle łagodnieją i Harry całuje go, chcąc tylko nadać tej chwili odrobinę słodkości, ale Louis pogłębia pocałunek i wkrótce Harry ląduje na jego kolanach, z dłońmi we włosach mężczyzny.

Odchrząknięcie sprawia, że Harry przerywa pocałunek, łapiąc oddech. Schodzi z Louisa i spogląda na Gemmę, obierającą się o łuk prowadzący do kuchni. Kobieta uśmiecha się do nich życzliwie.

\- Dzień dobry, gołąbeczki.

Harry rumieni się i tym razem siada na własnym krześle, by coś zjeść i, być może, by poprawić się pod stołem.

\- Niedługo wyjeżdżacie? – Gemma pyta, gdy przeszukuje szafkę w poszukiwaniu kubka.

\- Moja mama zdołała zebrać nas wszystkich jednego dnia, więc musieliśmy zerwać się o świcie, by wykorzystać ten czas.

\- Jest siódma rano, Louis. To nie jest świt. – Harry przypomina mu.

\- To to samo. – Louis marudzi.

\- Cóż, to niezły wyczyn, zebrać was wszystkich w tym samym miejscu i w tym samym czasie, więc muszę zgodzić się z Harrym.

\- Zdrajczyni. – Louis mamrocze.

Gemma śmieje się.

\- Zdrajczyni? Wiem, że masz tyle sióstr, że ciężko ci nadążyć, ale jestem całkiem pewna, że jestem siostrą Harry’ego.

\- Eh, już niedługo będziesz kolejną siostrą. Poza tym, wszyscy wiemy, że i tak lubisz mnie bardziej. – Louis parska, gdy wstaje i odkłada swój, pusty już, talerz do zlewu.

Harry spogląda na Gemmę w zaskoczeniu, gdy ta przytula Louisa.

\- Wiedziałam, że nie ma się czym martwić – mówi.

Mrugając, zabiera swój kubek z herbatą i wraca do swojej sypialni.

\- O co chodziło? – Harry zastanawia się na głos.

\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Louis mówi, niewzruszony.

***

Pokonują drogę do Doncaster w trochę ponad dwie godziny, więc Harry jest całkiem zadowolony z tego, jak szybko udaje im się tam dotrzeć. Wchodzą w chaotyczny szał rodziny Louisa, zapach pieczeni wołowej wypełnia dom, zabawki są rozsypane, a choinka leży z boku, przewrócona. Serce Harry’ego uśmiecha się, gdy patrzy, jak Louis przygląda się temu wszystkiemu; chłonie widok tego pokoju, jakby przyglądał się twarzom aniołów.

Dan ma bliźniaki na każdej ręce i ulgę na twarzy, gdy ich zauważa. Od razu podaje dzieci Louisowi i poprawia choinkę.

\- Pójdę pomóc twojej mamie, kochanie. – Harry mówi, cmokając go szybko w usta.

\- Całuski! – Doris piszczy, wciąż w ramionach Louisa.

\- Nie zapomniałem o tobie, skarbie – mówi Harry, gdy całuje jej miękki policzek. Całuje także Erniego i pospiesznie wychodzi z pokoju, by pomóc Jay z resztą przygotowań.

Zostaje powitany z jeszcze większą ulgą i ciepłym uściskiem, i natychmiast zabiera się do pracy. Kroi marchewkę, dyskutując z Jay o szkole Pheobe i Daisy. Sieka pasternak, gdy kobieta opowiada mu o najnowszym zauroczeniu Fizzy, a gdy przygotowuje deser, prosi Jay o pozwolenie, by oświadczyć się jej synowi. Kobieta upuszcza trzepaczkę, której używała by ubić pudding Yorkshite i woła „Oh!”, gdy obejmuje Harry’ego w mocnym uścisku. Łzy spływają po jej twarzy, gdy każdy członek rodziny zjawia się w kuchni, zaciekawiony i zmartwiony nagłym poruszeniem.

\- Och, idźcie wszyscy – woła przez łzy, ze śmiechem w głosie. – Nie widzicie, że mamy swoje małe pięć minut?

Louis uśmiecha się do niego, unosząc brwi. Harry odpowiada uśmiechem i macha do niego, wciąż w objęciach jego matki. Wszyscy wychodzą, tylko Lottie pozostaje w kuchni, patrząc na nich podejrzliwie.

\- Więc, o co chodzi?

\- Nic, nic. – Jay nalega, puszczając Harry’ego i ocierając łzy. – Nie mogę przytulać ludzi, których kocham?

Harry posyła Lottie oślepiający uśmiech.

***

Louis kładzie dzieci w łóżkach, na drzemkę i znajduje Lottie w salonie, zwiniętą w fotelu i piszącą coś na telefonie z zawrotnym tempie. Opada na kanapę naprzeciwko niej.

\- Do kogo piszesz?

Lottie spogląda na niego i wzdycha głośno.

\- Och, to tylko Niall. – Przewraca oczami.

\- Niall? – pyta z niedowierzaniem. – Dlaczego Niall do ciebie pisze? O co tu chodzi? Dlaczego Niall infiltruje każdy aspekt mojego życia?

Lottie tylko wzrusza ramionami.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?

Louis wciąż rozmyśla nad tym, kiedy Niall zdążył wsączyć się w każdy kawałek jego życia, ale odpowiada:

\- Jasne.

\- Ty i Harry? Macie się dobrze, prawda?

Louis śmieje się krótko.

\- Dlaczego każdy mnie o to pyta?

\- Cóż, myślę, że mam pewien pomysł o co tu chodzi, ale odpowiedz na pytanie, proszę.

Louis spogląda na nią, zaskoczony.

\- Och. Jasne. Tak, mamy się dobrze, Lots. Ostatnio nie było… idealnie. Ale nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że przez to przejdziemy. On po prostu ostatnio dużo pracuje, więc nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele czasu dla siebie. Ale stara się. Wziął wolne w święta, by móc spędzić więcej czasu ze mną i może wkrótce dostanie stanowisku edytora, więc nie będzie musiał tyle wyjeżdżać. – Przerywa. – On jest _tym_ mężczyzną, wiesz? Dla mnie. Tym jedynym.

Lottie uśmiecha się.

\- Tak, wiem. Upewniam się tylko, że ty też to wiesz.

Gdy popołudnie przechodzi w wieczór, Louis zauważa, że Harry próbuje zamienić z nim słowo. Ale są tu dzieci, które chcą się bawić i paznokcie do pomalowania, i włosy do zaplecenia, i opowieści do opowiedzenia, i więcej prezentów do odpakowania. Nie ma czasu na prywatną rozmowę. Całują się pod jemiołą i przez krótką chwilę Harry patrzy na niego nieco zdenerwowany, ale potem odchodzi, by użyczyć swojego głosu maskotkom.

Najmłodsi są już w łóżkach, gdy reszta z nich sączy grzane wino i opowiada historie, i gra w gry planszowe późno w nocy. Harry wypił trochę za dużo i Louis decyduje, że pójdą do łóżka.

\- Ale ja zamierzałem… zrobić coś. – Harry nalega.

Lottie spogląda na niego.

\- Jest mnóstwo czasu, Harry. Poczekaj na właściwy moment.

Harry przytakuje poważnie, gdy Louis rzuca jej dziwne spojrzenie i pomaga Harry’emu wstać, a potem idą do gościnnej sypialni. Rozbierają się powoli, pomiędzy długimi, mokrymi pocałunkami, zanim opadają na łóżko, chichocząc.

***

Louis przeszukuje ich szafę, w poszukiwaniu czegoś do ubrania na Noworoczną imprezę. Czegoś ładnego. Imprezy Grimmy’ego zawsze są dość eleganckie. Znajduje czarny t-shirt do założenia pod czarną marynarkę i decyduje, że to będzie wyglądać wystarczająco dobrze z czarnymi, obcisłymi spodniami, jeśli postawi włosy w quiff. Rzuca ubrania na łóżko i zaczyna wciągać dżinsy na uda, gdy pojawia się Harry, prosto spod prysznica. Nonszalancko przechodzi przez sypialnię w stronę garderoby, nagi, tylko z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół włosów. Gwiżdże, ale Louis nie może rozpoznać melodii, bo krew odpływa z jego głowy prosto na południe.

Nagle zapomniał, że wciąż jest nieco urażony, że Harry poszedł wczoraj do biura, po tym, jak obiecał wziąć wolne, by spędzić z nim święta. Wie, że jeszcze nie doszli do porozumienia, ale te myśli znikają pod wpływem obecności tatuaży, do których tylko Louis ma dostęp. Bez zapinania spodni podchodzi do Harry’ego i przyciska się do jego pleców, przesuwając dłońmi po jego ciele, gdy Harry opiera się o niego. Przestaje gwizdać, gdy Louis przyciska usta do jego szyi i przesuwa je po szerokich ramionach, a jego zwinne palce odnajdują cel.

\- Spóźnimy się. – Harry mówi niskim głosem.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie masz nic przeciwko – odpowiada Louis.

\- Boże, nie – jęczy Harry. – Zupełnie nic.

***

Słyszą imprezę, gdy są w pobliżu domu Nicka. Nick otwiera drzwi, ubrany w lśniącą, oliwkową marynarkę w błyszczące, czarne kwadraciki, z parą czerwonych słuchawek przewieszoną na szyi.

\- Hej! Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!

\- Robisz za DJa na własnej imprezie? Trzeba było kogoś zatrudnić – mówi Louis, gdy wchodzą.

\- Nie ufam nikomu innemu, jeśli chodzi o miksowanie dobrej muzyki. – Nick odpowiada. – Niall! Odejdź od stanowiska! Przepraszam, jeśli wybaczycie mi na moment… NIALL!

Nick przechodzi przez pokój, by powstrzymać to, cokolwiek zamierza Niall. Nie musi się jednak martwić, bo kiedy Niall zauważa Harry’ego i Louisa, od razu do nich podchodzi.

\- Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku mojej ulubione parze! Waliłem wczoraj do waszych drzwi, ale były zamknięte. A mój klucz utknął czy coś. Nie mogłem wejść.

\- Hmmm. Ciekawe. – Harry odpowiada z małym uśmiechem. – Przynieść nam coś do picia, Lou?

\- Poproszę – mówi Louis z uśmiechem, zanim podchodzi do Liama i Zayna, a Niall podąża za nim.

\- Więc, jak tam święta u Payne’ów?

Liam uśmiecha się jasno.

\- Wszyscy go pokochali. Wiedziałem, że tak będzie.

Louis zerka na Zayna.

\- To było… coś. Są bardzo... przyjaźni.

\- Nie wiem jak zdołałeś sprawić, że ”przyjaźni” brzmi jak coś złego, ale dałeś radę, stary. – Louis parska.

\- Heeeej. – Liam narzeka. – Polubił ich. Prawda, Zayn?

\- Ehm, tak? – Zayn zerka na Liama. – Tak. Naprawdę. To bardzo mili ludzie. Bardzo mili. Bardzo przyjaźni.

Harry podaje Louisowi kieliszek szampana.

\- Mówimy o rodzinie Liama? Są bardzo... przyjazną grupą.

Zayn rzuca mu okropne spojrzenie.

\- Co? To prawda! Spotkaliśmy ich wiele razy podczas studiów. Odwiedzali nas. Często.

\- Cóż, wiesz co mówią o poznawaniu rodziców. – Oświadcza Niall.

Zayn patrzy na niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Nie, co mówią?

\- Cóż, jeśli poznałeś rodziców, zaręczyny będą w następnym roku. – Niall porusza brwiami.

Zayn parska.

\- Bzdury, Niall. I kto tak w ogóle mówi?

Ale nie widzi twarzy Liama, zdradzającej jego myśli. Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Cóż, Harry i ja poznaliśmy swoje rodziny lata temu i nie jesteśmy zaręczeni. Twoja teoria jest fałszywa, Nialler.

Niall patrzy na niego twardo.

\- Nie, nie jesteście zaręczeni. – Odgryza się.

Posyła Harry’emu dziwne spojrzenie, ale zanim Louis może o to zapytać, Niall jakoś zagania go do wypicia shotów tequily w kuchni Grimmy’ego. Stworzył jakąś pijacką grę związaną ze śpiewaniem tradycyjnych, irlandzkich piosenek i Louis przegrywa, sromotnie.

Liam i Ed ostatecznie przychodzą, by go uratować. Poprzez zamglenie tequilą, Louis może wyrzuć, że rozmawiają o nim, ale nie może uchwycić znaczenia słów poprzez alkohol płynący w jego żyłach. Ed obejmuje go ramieniem i zaczyna wyprowadzać go z kuchni.

\- Stary, myślę, że ci już wystarczy.

\- Ale gra – Louis bełkocze – chcę wygrać.

Ed chichocze.

\- Stary, nie wygrać pijackiej gry z Niallem. Zwłaszcza nie takiej, która dotyczy Irlandii.

Ed zostawia go na kanapie.

\- Gdzie jest Harry? – Słyszy, jak Ed pyta kogoś w pobliżu.

Louis niewyraźnie słyszy głos Zayna w odpowiedzi. Coś o Grimmym?

\- Tak, zniknął z Nickiem jakiś czas temu. – Wtrąca Liam.

Louis zwija się w rogu kanapy, przyciskając policzek do miękkiego oparcia. Dlaczego Liam brzmi na przygnębionego? Ta kanapa jest urocza i wygodna. Powinien siedzieć tu i pocierać o nią swoją twarz tak, jak Louis.

\- Limaaaaa, chodź tutaj. Połóż swoją twarz na kanapie. Jest miękka.

Niall wydaje z siebie głośny, obraźliwy dźwięk.

\- Nie wkurzaj się o to. Jeśli już, Grimmy jest sekretnie zauroczony w Lou. Słuchajcie ludzie, musimy się przegrupować. Co, jeśli oni coś planują? Co, jeśli to dzisiaj?

Louis nie ma pojęcia o czym oni mówią, więc prawdopodobnie powinien po prostu zamknąć oczy i odpocząć na chwilę na tej uroczej, uroczej kanapie. Nigdy już jej nie opuści. Będą musieli wynieść ją z nim. Zaczyna nieco odpływać, jego przyjaciele wciąż o czymś dyskutują, gdy on wyobraża sobie, że kanapa ma kółka i wozi go z jednego miejsca do drugiego.

Czuje, że ktoś go poklepuje po policzku i słyszy śmiech Zayna.

\- Nie, nie sądzę, by ktoś się dziś oświadczał. Przynajmniej już nie. Nie ma nawet północy, a Louis już odleciał na kanapie.

\- Nie prawda. – Louis próbuje powiedzieć, ale nie jest pewien, czy powiedział to na głos.

Nagle czuje silne ramiona wokół siebie i ciepłe usta przyciśnięte do czubka głowy. Uśmiecha się, gdy pochyla się do dotyku tak znanego, jak swój własny.

Słyszy hałas, papierowe gwizdki, okrzyki, pocałunki naznaczone szampanem. A potem, nagle, są w domu i Harry łagodnie zdejmuje z niego ubrania, a on przytula się do jego mocnego ciała. Twarz Harry’ego przyciska się do niego, gdy zostawia delikatne pocałunki na jego klatce piersiowej i słyszy ciche mamrotanie, brzmiące jak „nie mogę się doczekać, by cię poślubić.” Odpływa w sen, z ramionami wokół Harry’ego, miękkimi lokami przyciśniętymi pod brodą.

Harry, jego Harry.

***

\- Pobudka, kochanie. – Harry mówi pogodnie, gdy zdejmuje pościel ze śpiącego Louisa.

Jedyną odpowiedzią jest niezrozumiałe mamrotanie. Chwilę później ręce Louisa wyciągają się, w poszukiwaniu kołdry. Harry siada na łóżku i klepie go w dłoń.

\- Wybacz, kochanie. Musisz wstać.

Louis znajduje ciało Harry’ego. Przysuwa się bliżej, by przytulić się do jego ciepła, a Harry schodzi z łóżka.

\- Usmażę ci śniadanie, jeśli teraz wstaniesz.

Jedno niebieskie oko się otwiera.

\- A może ja zrobię ci loda w zamian za oddanie mi pościeli?

\- Mmmmm. Kuszące, ale nie – mówi, klepiąc pośladek Louisa. – Dalej, Lou. Mamy zaplanowany wielki dzień.

Louis milczy przez chwilę. Harry może niemal usłyszeć, jak jego umysł próbuje rozpracować jaki jest dzień.

\- Pierwszy dzień nowego roku? – Louis siada. – Na litość boską, dlaczego w ogóle budzisz mnie tak wcześnie w pierwszy dzień?

\- Jest prawie południe, Lou. Nie jest wcześnie.

\- Jest, jeśli wypiłeś za dużo poprzedniego dnia. – Louis przerywa. – Czekaj, jakie mamy wielkie plany?

\- Zobaczysz. – Harry uśmiecha się tajemniczo. – A teraz wstawiaj. Ludzie będą tu za godzinę.

Harry ubiera się z uwagą, gdy Louis wciąż kręci się w łóżku. Jego palce trzęsą się nieco, gdy zapina jasnoniebieską, żakardową bluzkę. To ulubiona bluzka Louisa. Poklepuje swoją kieszeń, by się upewnić. Tak, wciąż tam jest. Kiedy zerka na łóżko, Louis w końcu wstaje, spoglądając na niego ciekawie.

\- Uwielbiam tę bluzkę na tobie. – Louis mówi po prostu.

\- Wiem – odpowiada z oślepiającym uśmiechem. – Zacznę przygotowywać ci coś do jedzenia. Jeśli chcesz, weź prysznic.

\- Jasne.

Harry czuje na sobie oczy Louisa, gdy wychodzi z pokoju. Jego serce bije mocno w wyczekiwaniu, ale stara się uspokoić, gdy przygotowuje ulubione śniadanie Louisa. Wszystkie pozostałe przygotowania są zrobione. Tylko to pozostało.

Louis w końcu przychodzi, jego włosy wciąż są wilgotne. Ma na sobie grzeszny, szary sweter; jego obojczyki są nieco widoczne. Harry patrzy na niego i myśli o tym, jak niesamowite jest to, że zwykły sweter może wywołać skandaliczne myśli tylko dlatego, że jest założony przez Louisa. Louis wydaje się wiedzieć, o czym myśli.

\- Ehm, pomyślałem, że też założę coś, co lubisz. Nie wiem co robimy, ale pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś, żebym wyglądał ładnie.

\- Zawsze wyglądasz ładnie. – Harry odpowiada, gdy kładzie jedzenie na talerzu. – Ale ten sweter sprawia, że chcę przechylić cię przez stół. – Uśmiecha się, gdy Louis krztusi się swoją herbatą.

Louis kaszle.

\- Więc, żadnych wskazówek co będziemy robić?

\- Cóż, nie wychodzimy z mieszkania, więc technicznie nic nie robimy.

\- Okej, więc chcesz, żebym zgadywał? Czy może powinienem po prostu ściągnąć dżinsy i majtki. Zostawić tylko sweter, który tak lubisz, podczas gdy owiniesz swoje cudowne nogi wokół mnie i będziesz mnie ujeżdżał na tym krześle?

Harry przesuwa z piskiem szpatułkę po patelni i jedna z kiełbasek upada na ziemię. Odchrząkuje.

\- Cóż, to tylko twoja wina, że dostaniesz teraz tylko jedną kiełbaskę.

Louis porusza brwiami.

\- Och, myślę, że wciąż mogę mieć dzisiaj więcej niż jedną kiełbaskę w moich ustach.

Harry śmieje się.

\- Jesteś okropny.

Oczywiście, Niall jest pierwszą osobą, która zjawia się w ich drzwiach. Słyszą klucz, który już nie pasuje, wkładany do ich drzwi i jakieś przekleństwa, zanim rozlega się głośne pukanie. Gdy tylko Harry odbezpiecza zamek, drzwi otwierają się, niemal uderzając go w twarz.

\- Naprawdę musicie naprawić ten zamek, stary. Ale, co się dzieje? Dlaczego tu jestem? – Niall żąda, gdy tylko wchodzi do mieszkania. – Dlaczego wysłałeś mi zaszyfrowaną wiadomość o gównianej godzinie z samego rana?

\- Ciiii, Louis jest w kuchni. – Harry ucisza go. – Chciałeś być częścią tego, pamiętasz? Więc zamknij się i po prostu zachowuj normalnie. Lub, tak normalnie, jak tylko możesz.

\- O Boże. O BOŻE. Więc, to się dzieje? TO SIĘ DZIEJE! - Niall wykrzykuje, gdy zaczyna maszerować po pokoju.

\- Niall, przysięgam, wyrzucę cię z tego mieszkania, jeśli to zepsujesz. Po prostu bądź cicho, a obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Niall gapi się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Racja. Okej. Racja. W porządku. Jest w porządku. – Obgryza paznokcie, siadając na krześle.

Następni zjawią się Zayn i Liam. Widzą po twarzy Nialla co ma się wydarzyć.

\- O Boże, to się dzieje, prawda? – pyta Liam.

\- Zamknijcie się obaj i zachowujcie się normalnie, do cholery – mówi Zayn. – Nie zepsujcie niczego, na litość boską.

Harry mruży oczy.

\- Skąd wy wiecie co się dzieje?

Trzy twarze nagle robią się niewinne, gdy patrzą na Harry’ego z kanapy. Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Pieprzony Niall – burczy, gdy idzie otworzyć drzwi, kiedy rozlega się pukanie.

Jego mama i Gemma przybyły, i otrzymuje buziaki od każdej z nich i odpowiada na kolejne pytania, gdy prowadzi je do środka. Ed przychodzi, gdy Louis kończy jeść i siada obok Zayna, nalegając, że nie wie co się dzieje. W przeciągu kolejnych trzydziestu minut zjawiają się ich przyjaciele, mama Louisa i kilka z jego sióstr. W końcu, Nick pojawia się w drzwiach, z szerokim uśmiechem i błyskiem w oku, i mocnym uściskiem dla przyjaciela.

\- Wszystko gotowe – mówi, a Harry wzdycha z ulgą.

Pokój brzęczy głosami. Harry wyczuwa ukryte prąd ciekawości w ich tonie, ale wyszukuje tylko ten, który ma znaczenie. Zastanawia się, czy Louis już wie, co ma się wydarzyć i nagle uświadamia sobie, jak niewielkie znaczenie mają oświadczyny. On zawsze zamierzał poprosić Louisa o rękę, a Louis zawsze miał powiedzieć „tak”, odkąd tylko mieli osiemnaście lat. I teraz patrzy przez pokój w najpiękniejsze niebieskie oczy, w jakie miał zaszczyt patrzeć i zastanawia się dlaczego nie zapytał o to lata temu.

Już czas.

Wysyła Nickowi wiadomość z pojedynczym, niebieskim serduszkiem. Nick odsyła mu kciuka. Widzi, jak Nick pisze coś szybko na telefonie i podłącza go do głośnika. Bawi się nim przez chwilę, póki melodia Radio 1 jest ledwo słyszalna ponad rozmowami ich przyjaciół i rodziny. Harry odchrząkuje.

\- Cześć! Ehm, dzięki za przyjście.

Pokój jest teraz cichy. Jego przyjaciele zerkają na siebie nerwowo. Kilka osób zauważa, że radio jest włączone i spogląda na głośnik, a potem na Harry’ego.

\- Mam kilka ekscytujących wiadomości z pracy. Tylko Louis wie, że byłem zainteresowany awansem w AnOther. I dowiedziałem się ostatnio, że go dostałem.

Wszyscy zaczynają mu gratulować i klaskać.

\- Czekajcie, czekajcie! To znaczy, dziękuję. Ale to nie jest powód, dla którego zaprosiłem was wszystkich dzisiaj. Cóż, nie jedyny.

Nick nagle robi radio głośniej, a Harry milknie. Wszyscy wsłuchują się, gdy Scott Mills mówi:

\- Mamy dzisiaj bardzo wyjątkową prośbę, która została nagrana przez naszego Nicka Grimshawa, którą teraz wam puszczę.

I nagle, pokój jest wypełniony głosem Nicka, a potem jego własnym.

\- Więc, mój przyjaciel Harry, właściwie, najlepszy przyjaciel, poprosił mnie o gigantyczną przysługę, a ponieważ JEST moim najlepszym przyjacielem, nie ważne, co nasz przyjaciel Niall mógłby o tym powiedzieć, jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc to dla niego zrobić. Słuchacze, wy już znacie mojego drogiego przyjaciela, Harry’ego. Mogę teraz, jako pierwszy, ujawnić, że on i jego chłopak są inspiracją do piosenki Eda Sheerana, „18”. Harry i jego chłopak, Louis, faktycznie byli w sobie zakochani odkąd mieli po osiemnaście lat. Harry, chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, zanim zagramy tę piosenkę?

\- Tak, chciałbym. – Harry stwierdza, że dziwnie słyszeć swój własny, głęboki głos w radio. Słucha tego, co mówi dalej. – Chciałbym zadedykować tę piosenkę miłości mojego życia, Louisowi Tomlinsonowi. Właśnie zaakceptowałem fantastyczny awans na nowego kierownika fotografii w AnOther Magazine, co znaczy, że nie będę musiał tyle podróżować. Obiecuję być wspaniałym mężem, takim, na którego zasługuje, jeśli tylko mnie przyjmie.

Harry ostrożnie opada na jedno kolano przed Louisem, z pierścionkiem pomiędzy dwoma opuszkami. Słyszy, jak cały pokój wzdycha gwałtownie, zanim słyszy swój własny głos przez radio.

\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinsonie, wyjdziesz za mnie?

Pokój i radio milknie na kilka sekund, gdy Harry pyta, klęcząc u nóg Louisa.

\- Proszę, Lou?

Twarz Louisa zmienia się w najpiękniejszy widok, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Jego uśmiech jest jaśniejszy niż jakiekolwiek słońce w jakiejkolwiek galaktyce, jego oczy błyszczą emocją i marszczą się w kącikach, niemal zamykając się.

\- Oczywiście! – Louis krzyczy, gdy rzuca się w ramiona Harry’ego, niemal zwalając go na podłogę. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, ze to zrobiłeś, Harry.

Wszyscy zaczynają krzyczeć i płakać jednocześnie. Harry wsuwa pierścionek na palec Louisa, gdy ich piosenka leci w radio.

\- Wygląda ładnie na twoim palcu. O wiele lepiej niż w pudełku. – Harry mamrocze w ucho Louisa, gdy kołyszą się łagodnie do muzyki,

Louis uśmiecha się i śpiewa cicho.

_I have loved you since we were eighteen_

_Long before we both thought the same thing_

_To be loved and to be in love_

_Gdy piosenka się kończy, słyszą, jak Scott Mills mówi:_

_\- Cóż, właśnie otrzymałem wiadomość od Grimmy’ego i mówi, że Louis powiedział „tak”! Gratulacje dla szczęśliwej pary! I Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku dla wszystkich naszych słuchaczy!_

_Kilka kolejnych godzin jest wypełnionych ra_ _dością i szczęściem ich najbliższych_ _– i Nialla._

_\- Muszę to powiedzieć, wasza dwójka nieco mnie martwiła. – Niall mówi, śmiejąc się z ulgą. – Ach. Ale dzięki Bogu. Niemal nie spałem przez kilka nocy, martwiąc się, że Lou z tobą zerwie._

_\- Co?! – pyta Harry._

_\- Co?! – pyta Louis._

_\- Nie ważne. Powinienem wiedzieć, że wasze ręce zostały stworzone po to, by trzymać się nawzajem. Wiecie, jak w tej piosence? Tak. Ale nie martwcie się. Miałem oko na Grimmy’ego przez cały czas. Ja, na warcie. Musiałem się upewnić, że nic złego się nie stanie. Nie_ _sądźcie, że nie zauważyłem sposo_ _bu, w jaki patrzy na wspaniały tyłek Louisa..._

_\- Um, zatem dzięki, Ni, jak sądzę._

_\- Nie ma za co._

***

Kiedy ostatni z ich gości w końcu wychodzi, Harry zamyka za nimi drzwi i opiera się o nie.

\- Więc, miałeś ze mną zerwać, huh? – pyta, gdy patrzy jak Louis odnosi krzesło do kuchni.

\- Tak, zostawić cię dla Grimmy’ego, najwyraźniej. – Louis woła przez ramię.

Harry podąża za nim do kuchni. Gdy Louis odstawia krzesło, Harry zasadza go na nim dość brutalnie.

\- Może być ciężko odejść, jeśli będę siedział na twoich kolanach – mówi, gdy siada na nim.

\- Mogę nigdy nie chcieć wstać. – Louis zgadza się, a jego oczy są szerokie i błyszczące.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziesz mój – mówi Harry, gdy pochyla się nad ustami Louisa.

\- Zawsze byłem.


End file.
